valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Conros Faeklyn
Character Stats Religion God you follow: Jaxious Buffs from Following: Animal Handling feat for free +5 chance of changing the attitude of an animal. Gods you worship: GigaGiga [[Professions|'Profession']] Profession buff: +3 Endurance Profession Money: 80sp/mo Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 0/10 Feats Character Feats Animal Handling - + 2 bonus on Success Roles when handling animals. Race Feats Quick Step - Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy Class Feats Talent Feats Abilities Class Abilities Profession Bonus: Bonus when using Herblore and Farming. Doctoring: You have advantage on all medicine checks that relate to humanoids and two other monster types of your choice. Bonus Abilities Other Bonus Knowledge: ''' * Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) * Religion (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) * Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) Talent Buffs: +5 Healing (First Aid). Automatic Languages: Hobbish, Elvish, Undercommon, Common '''Biography Conros Faeklyn is a Half Blood, mixed with Halfling, and Blood Elf. His family is comprised of his parents and older brother. Growing up, he was treated fairly by his parents but his brother Conroy often teased Conros about his love for animals and insects. At the age of 15 Conroy left for the military having shown adept fighting skills, leaving Conros and his parents behind. Conros at this time was 13, and was spending more time in the wilderness than spending time at home, it was also around this time he found a spirit possessed Tree. This wasn't an ordinary spirit though, it was a spirit of the wild, and taught Conros the way of Natural forces. Becoming mentored by this spirit for 2 years he started his druidic path and traveled through the wilderness for a communion with the deities of Nature, after 2 years of searching in the dense forest, he finally stumbled upon the ancient grove. Entering the thicket, he notices a column hosting the face of each Deity of nature to which they beckoned him forth, and explain who they are and what they represent. After 3 days of pondering he chooses his path. Almost complete with his pilgrimage, a sudden shock to the world occurs, a dark cloud overhead, he feels something deep in his spirit, not only from his connection to nature, but his connection at home. He excuses himself from the council of Deities, and hurries home. To make it home, it only takes 3 months, but he was too late, the surrounding forest is left a smoldering dark rubble of chaotic energies, feeling weaker near this, he continues on, running at full speed to his village. He finds remnants of structures he barely recognizes, but one structure, his own home. He rushes in the open home to find his parents, with chaotic energies eminating off them. But he is too late. Distrought, he wanders the world seeking what caused this, and to search for his brother for aid. He lost almost everything he loved at the age of 18, and for 27 years he continued to wander the forest guided by the spirit towards the path of druidity and search for answers. Conros has grown into a person who does not like to see chaotic dark magic, or drows. He's become less optimistic about things, but not truly pessimistic. Dresses in druidic robes and has dawned the druidic markings upon his face. His Journey, yet continues to find Antario, and rid him from this world for his crimes against the people, crimes against nature, and to avenge his family.